


Let’s Explore

by Crazymgee



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dom!Billy, M/M, Size Difference, Smut, Sub!Freddy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazymgee/pseuds/Crazymgee
Summary: Freddy wants to try having sex with not just Billy, since he’s already done that a lot. He wants to try having sex with Shazam.





	Let’s Explore

“Are you sure, Freddy?”

Billy and Freddy were on Freddy’s bed, and the rest of the house was empty. They had been fooling around for weeks and Billy has already fucked Freddy, and Freddy has already fucked Billy. But Freddy wanted Shazam to fuck him.

Freddy nodded quickly. “Your bulge is huge in the suit, I wanna see you like that.”

“Okay, do you want to change too?” Billy asked, holding onto Freddy’s hand.

Freddy shook his head.

“So you’re sure you wanna-“

“Fuck, Billy.” Freddy sighed. “Yes, I wanna feel your massive superhero cock in my smaller hands and mouth and ass.” He reached down to grab Billy’s crotch. “Don’t get me wrong, you’re sexy and hot and all that shit, but when we’re super?” He looked up at Billy’s eyes, which had dilated. “I wanna see that huge bulge out in the open.”

Billy swallowed. “Okay.” He jumped up, then stuck his upper body out of their window to keep the house from getting damaged. “Shazam!”

When Billy turned back into the room, he was his super form. He looked down, seeing that his dick was still hard. But this one was larger and much, much harder to hide.

“Fuck, look at that tent.” Freddy got off the bed and stood in front of Billy, with the hero’s crotch almost up to his chest. “Take the suit off?” He asked, looking up, pleading.

Billy sighed. At first he hadn’t known how to take off the suit, but the six of the kids had managed to figure it out. He unclipped the two clasps on the front of his chest that connected the suit to his cape. As the cape came off the back, the front of his suit loosened up and fell off of his chest.

Freddy stared, drool dropping off his bottom lip.

“Hey.” Billy reaches forward, running his finger under Freddy’s mouth, catching the spit. He took his big spit coated finger and slipped it into Freddy’s mouth.

Freddy closed his mouth around the finger, stunned. He had definitely been more of the bottom in their relationship, but he had never felt so... submissive with Billy.

Billy pulled his finger out of Freddy’s mouth, creating a popping sound. “Did you like that?”

“Yes, sir.” Freddy said, instinctively, his eyes growing wide in shock.

Billy smirked. “Sir?”

Freddy looked down, his eyes looking at the floor.

Billy tutted, putting his still-wet finger under Freddy’s chin and tilting it up. “Answer the question Freddy. Why’d you call me sir?”

Freddy looked into Billy’s eyes, his pupils blown wide. “I wanted to.”

Billy smirked. “Sir.” He corrected. “Keep calling me that.”

Freddy nodded quickly. “Yes, sir.”

Billy pulled his suit down, exposing his large crotch, then dropped it. He pulled his feet out of the pants.

Freddy stared at the massive cock, his mouth dropping open. Billy’s dick was at least 10 inches, if not a full foot in length. With how heavy it was, it dipped and pointed downward.

Billy smiled at Freddy’s lack of words. “Your jaw has dropped, so I imagine you could put that mouth to work.”

Freddy looked up, then nodded, shifting his eyes back down. He took a step forward, causing the head of Billy’s cock to touch his shirt, right above his bellybutton.

Freddy didn’t even have to bend over, he grabbed Billy’s cock in one of his hands, pointing it upward. He jerked it slowly, noticing that he could barely wrap his fingers around it. As he did, he leaned over slightly, taking the head into his mouth.

Billy moaned. “Fuck, suck that huge cock.”

Freddy smiled around Billy’s dick, then pushed forward, taking five inches in fairly quickly. He was used to five inches in length, but the thickness was new to him.

Billy’s hand wrapped into Freddy’s hair. “Let’s see if you can take it in deeper.” Billy very carefully pulled Freddy down, trying to push his massive cock further down the small boy’s throat.

Freddy made it down to 8 inches before choking, and pulling up quickly. He wiped spit off of his mouth. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Billy said. “Let’s get you out of your clothes.” He reached forward, pulling Freddy’s Wonder Woman shirt off.

Freddy obliged as Billy quickly stripped him, not even feeling embarrassed at the large spot of precum on his boxers.

“Fuck, that’s hot Freeman.” Billy said, pulling the underwear off quickly, then pulling it up to his nose to smell them.

Freddy was stunned by the sight, not moving.

Billy sat back on Freddy’s bed, dropping the underwear on the floor. “On my lap now, Freeman.” He smacked his bare thighs lightly.

Freddy nodded. “Yes sir.” He scrambled forward slightly, sitting on Billy’s bare cock with his bare ass. Freddy was eye level with Billy’s collarbone.

Billy stopped for a moment, looking over Freddy. “Are your legs comfortable.”

Freddy nodded quickly.

“Good.” Billy reaches down with both of his large hands, pulling Freddy’s ass cheeks apart, running a finger along Freddy’s hole.

Freddy shuddered at the large finger at his entrance. He spread his legs as well as he could. “Please, sir.”

Billy smirked, then brought a finger up to Freddy’s mouth. “Suck.”

Freddy almost moaned out loud. “But we have lube right-“

“Suck.” Billy insisted, pushing two fingers into Freddy’s mouth.

Freddy obliged, swiping his tongue around Billy’s fingers and coating his saliva over them.

Billy pulled his fingers out of Freddy’s mouth, then brought them back to his hole.

“Get ready, baby.” Billy said, pushing his middle finger against Freddy’s entrance.

Freddy’s hole wasn’t too hard to get the first, or even second finger in, from how much the two would have sex. But then Billy started pushing the third finger in.

“Wow, that’s definitely thicker than your normal dick.” Freddy said. “I don’t know if I can take-“ He let out a loud moan.

Billy smirked, pushing his fingers into the spot he had just hit. “Prostate?”

Freddy just nodded quickly.

Billy slammed his fingers into it again. “What was that? Didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, sir!” Freddy all but screamed out.

Billy smirked, slowing down the pace as he used his three large fingers to spread Freddy’s hole for his massive cock.

Freddy moaned as Billy’s fingers raked against his prostate again. “Just fuck me please.”

“You aren’t stretched out enough yet.” Billy said.

“I don’t care, I’m gonna cum already if you keep this up.” Freddy said.

“Fine.” Billy huffed out, pulling out his fingers, then lifting Freddy up to give space for his cock. He decided to go ahead and use lube for his cock this time.

Billy pointed his large cock straight up, aiming it at Freddy’s hole. “You ready.”

Freddy nodded quickly.

Billy began to lower Freddy slowly, forcing the smaller boy to take the head of the large cock in his hole.

“Mmmmm” Freddy moaned.

The two took their time lowering Freddy onto Billy’s wide dick.

“Fuck.” Freddy said.

“What is it?” Billy asked, stopping Freddy’s movement.

“Prostate.” He moaned slightly. “How much more?”

Billy looked down. “You’re over halfway there.”

Freddy moaned as the two continued to slowly push more of Billy’s cock into him.

Freddy moaned as he felt his ass meet Billy’s pelvis.

Billy smiled at the boy. “All the way down.”

Freddy nodded. “Just stay like this for a minute, I just wanna feel this and adjust.”

Billy nodded and felt Freddy’s cock against his stomach. He looked down to see Freddy was still rock hard. He also noticed a bulge in Freddy’s stomach, then quickly realized it was his cock.

“Fuck, Freddy look.” Billy said, pointing down.

Freddy looked down and saw what Billy meant. “Oh fuck, that’s hot.”

The two looked up at each other and shared a quick kiss.

Freddy pulled out of the kiss. “You can start moving.”

Billy smirked. “I actually have an idea, if you’re okay with it?”

Freddy furrowed his brow. “I trust you, do it.”

Billy smiled, still slightly just smirking. He picked up Freddy, keeping his large dick still fully in Freddy’s ass. Billy carried the smaller boy to the middle of the room.

“Shazam!”

Freddy felt his hole close in around a smaller cock. One that felt very familiar inside of him. He was still being held by Billy, and he looked down at him with a shocked look. He saw a familiar smirk on Billy’s young face.

“Shazam!”

Just as quickly as Freddy’s hole has closed in, it immediately expanded again, taking in Billy’s huge cock.

Freddy shuddered, his body shaking in Billy’s hold.

“Fuck, Freddy, are you okay?” Billy asked, then looked down to see Freddy’s cock fire it’s first jet of cum.

Billy moaned as he watched Freddy’s cock shoot up onto their chests and faces.

Freddy moaned out. “Fuck me.”

Billy quickly started fucking up into the boy’s clenched hole.

Billy moaned as he quickly felt himself getting to his own release.

“Freddy, I’m gonna-“

“Inside me.”

Billy nodded, still pounding into Freddy. His hips stuttered and pushed into Freddy one more time, shooting his cum deep into the boy.

Freddy moaned out as he felt his hole being flooded with cum.

As the two came down from their orgasms, Billy dropped them onto Freddy’s bed.

“One second.” Billy said, jumping up and reaching out the window again. “Shazam!”

He came back into the room, cum still all over his face and chest.

Billy plopped down next to Freddy, pulling him close. “Did you like that?”

Freddy chuckled. “Which part? Cause it was all pretty amazing.”

Billy smiled, blushing a little. “I meant, like, me changing while I was inside you.”

Freddy smiled too. “Well, it was surprising, but it was definitely the hottest part. You’ve got to let me try it on you.”

Billy raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think my ass could take it as well as yours can.”

Freddy smiled, laying his head on Billy’s chest. “We’ll see.”


End file.
